


Amaryllis - The Soundtrack

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing none of you were waiting for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaryllis - The Soundtrack

  
**1.** Amaryllis - Shinedown  
 **2.** All The Same - Sick Puppies  
 **3.** Breathe You In - Stabbing Westward  
 **4.** Hello Hello - SR71  
 **5.** Sweeter - Gavin Degraw  
 **6.** This Is A Call - Thousand Foot Krutch  
 **7.** Deliverance - Bubba Sparxx  
 **8.** Remember Me - Journey  
 **9.** Can't Forget You - My Darkest Days  
 **10.** Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa  
 **11.** Burning Bright - Shinedown  
 **12.** Friends  & Family - Trik Turner  
 **13.** Better Man - Prom Kings  
 **14.** Miracle - Shinedown  
 **15.** Into The Night - Santana ft. Chad Kroeger

Download [ here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/vr0wj7).  


Many thanks to 1863_project on twitter for the cover. You're a darling! 


End file.
